Vindicated
by WordNerd
Summary: Kate has a little chat with Sawyer about the kiss they shared in the jungle.


**Vindicated**

**By**

**Black Raven32**

Rating: This chapter is pg-13 mainly for language and romantic thoughts.

Genre: It's drama, romance and lots of angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, imagine that... But if you want to throw me on a tropical paradise with Sawyer I'm more than happy to help.

Author's Note: My first LOST fic. Hope you like. And I have just discovered the beauty that is shot-one ficlets and will be writting more of them soon.... even though i should be working on 'Brand New Life'.

* * *

His hair had gotten lighter from the tropical sun that beat down on them day after day. The bandage was still around his upper arm and moved as he slowly turned the page of the book. He looked so relax fully posed, if that was possible, sitting here on the rock, as if he knew someone was watching him.

"Hi, Freckles." He did know someone was watching him, as he turned around, the same lazy smile that was always plastered on his face. "Come around for another kiss?" His smile growing at her discomfort, giving light to the large dimples that had broken a hundred hearts before.

"Not on my life, Sawyer." She didn't quite feel comfortable calling him Sawyer now that she never that not to be his real name. She didn't see how he could go from the person that yelled at her to get out of his tent just the other day when she saw through his shield, now back to his flirtatious 'normal' self.

"What then?" Still grinning as she took a step forward, "What did ya come around for?"

Kate blanched slightly. What had she come around here to ask him? She knew she had a question… or something at the start. But then when he turned that sexy smirk on her, her mind went blank as endless as the abyss of sand that they now stood on. "I-I," she desperately wanted to turn around and walk back to camp and Jack and people she didn't feel so uncomfortable around, but she couldn't. "I just wondered how your arm was." She knew it was lame and see-through. Why couldn't she keep the demeanor she had picked up over the last 5 years on now? Where she could lie straight out to anyone and they would never be the wiser. She liked those days. Those days, when no one really knew her. When she was on the run.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "Have a seat, Freckles." He said, his voice with the full southern accent, tilting his head to a beach chair he managed to scavenge from the plane.

What else could she do? She walked over and sat down, very aware of Sawyer's gaze burning into her and suddenly she felt very exposed, almost naked under his stare.

She looked up and their eyes met. She looked down. Why was she nervous? It was just stuck up Sawyer, who only cared about himself. Then her mind went flashing back to the kiss they shared in the jungle, while he was tied to the tree. She found herself wishing he hadn't been tied to the tree. Wish his hands could have been free and around her as they shared the kiss that was supposed to mean nothing. And it was weird. She only meant to kiss him softly, then get the information as to where Shannon's inhalers where.

But soon that kiss that was not supposed to mean anything, that was supposed to be light, turned into much more. She could remember her mouth opening willingly to him. The smell of sandalwood mixed with blood and sweat because of what was had been done to him. Could still remember that if she only didn't need to breath she would have wanted it to last just a little longer. Still wanted it to be there. How after it did end she wanted to rest her forehead on his and unbind his hands. Oh, how she wanted it to last. She felt so difference since it had happened. Like a whole different person.

Now she just couldn't understand how he could be sitting there watching her, calm and collected.

Strumming her fingers on the chair arm she looked up at him again. He was still staring, but his eyes flashed to her fingers. "Nervous, Sweetheart?" Smiling the smile that melted hearts.

She ignored him and looked down at what was in her hands. Yeah, that's what she came here for. "Do you want me to change the bandage?"

"Your call, Freckles. You want too?"

"Don't be an ass Sawyer. I'm trying to help you. No one else wants too." She added, feeling a little bit more confident thinking about bloody wounds and not Sawyer's attractive face and appealing lips that fit so perfectly on hers.

"Don't ask for it." He shrugged, ignoring the pain that that ignited in his shoulder.

Kate shook off the look Sawyer was giving her and started to unwrap the white cloth covering his upper arm.

He sifted positions not enjoying being taken care of in the least, especially not by Jack's Kate, the one he desired. He kept told himself all he wanted out of her was sex, there was nothing better to do on this godforsaken island. But then yesterday when she had come to him in his time of weakness it hurt. He didn't want her to see him that way.

He looked down and saw her smiling slightly and or course he couldn't pass up a change to make her uncomfortable. "Havin fun, Freckles?" He asked sifting closer to her.

"I'm. Just. Trying. To. Help." She said firmly half trying to convince herself.

"Ah, hell. Never knew you cared so much." Giving her another grin. She pretended not to notice and continued with her work telling herself she would leave as soon as she finished.

There was a long and rather uncomfortable silence, at least for Kate but Sawyer seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "Do you think we'll ever got off this island?" Kate asked quietly, running her fingers across his arm as she wound the new clothe around his bicep. It was toned and muscular. How it tripped as he moved. She scolded herself quickly.

"Won't lie. I don't. The fucking terrorist get smacked while tryin to get the signal to work and found that some French lady had been calling for help for 30 years. Well that there tells you we're not. Get used to it, Sweetheart, we'll be here for a while." He sighed deeply, "make the best of it."

She sat back in the chair and vaguely wondered what happened to her plan to leave as soon as she was done. "What about you, Freckles? Given up hope yet?"

She thought about that for a while. Had she? "I don't know." She looked over at he and actually saw a trace of a smile on his unshaven face, not his usual cocky smirk but a real kind smile, showing that there was actually a feeling human being under his tough exterior. She smiled back.

Both survivors were silent for a moment. "Sawyer?" She asked quietly. She didn't look up or wait for him to say anything back. "Why didn't you tell Jack you didn't have the inhalers in the first place?"

He had been wondering when that question would come back around. "Maybe I was waitin for somin."

"What?"

The silence seemed to stretch out over a thousands minutes as Kate waited for her answer. Waited for her thought to be confirmed. Had he really felt what she felt? Had he wanted her to pull back when they kissed? Was it all she her lust or his too?

"Sawyer." She whispered turning towards him. "Did you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

He wasn't smiling at her anymore. Why wouldn't her say anything? "Sawyer?" She tried again as she felt her heart break a little. Why did she care so much all of a sudden? Could it be she really did feel something for him and now not receiving anything back hurt?

"Oh, Sawyer." She said, sighing and standing up.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Before he could react she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss upon his lips that sent sparks through her lips confirming her early thoughts.

And she walked away.

THE END

* * *

It might be corny. i don't care. it was fun to write.


End file.
